Promises Are A Sin
by Sakura Camui
Summary: Sequel to "Kokoro" - Kurama leaves the human world, and returns to his demon form. Will he remember what he told Hiei? Or will those promises remain empty? Yaoi. Re-edited!


**A/N**: _This was again, written when I was a kid. Hiei/Kurama was my first yaoi pairing. This is actually the second part to "Kokoro" which I also have posted here. This was formerly Sou Sa Yakusoku Wa Tsumi, but the fangirl Japanese has annoyed me forever and I decided to fix the title with a proper (as far as I know) translation. Potential OOC-ness ahead as well. xD But yeah. Please enjoy at any rate. I've re-edited it a bit. And I don't own YYH. Shocker. :3_

_**Promises Are A Sin**_

Kurama awoke, his head slightly aching. He looked down and found himself in a cream-colored outfit. Silver hair caressed his face and shoulder.

"I died." Looking around him, he saw he was in the Makai. Mostly barren wasteland sprawled before him. No longer was he a human. Now he was just Youko.

Two figures approached in the distance, pausing when they recognized him.

"It's Youko Kurama!" screamed one.

"No way, man. He's dead ..." muttered the other. Youko quickly manipulated a plant to bind them until he walked over to them.

"Believe it yet?" he smiled cruelly at them.

Choking, one tried to answer. "Please- let m-me-," Youko ignored the inferior demon's request by allowing the plant to devour him.

"And you?" The remaining demon just shook his head. "Is there anything around here?"

"Just ... an abandoned b-building ..." the demon gasped for air as the kitsune walked off, leaving his plant to amuse itself with it's captor.

His head still hurt and he tried to drudge up memories of his life in the human world to no avail. He could barely remember his past as a demon as well. His memories were almost blank.

_'Oh well_,' he thought to himself. '_I guess I'll just stay here for awhile._'

The building was fairly large and there was some furniture here and there. Everything was black or red and dusty. Upstairs, there was a huge bed draped in black sheets. A few resident demons were quickly dispatched of and tossed out. After a quick cleanup, Youko lie down in the bed, still trying to remember things. Of course, dying isn't quite that simple.

* * *

Hiei sat in the window of Kurama's old house in the human world, looking at the kitsune's empty bed. He had been searching for him for about a week now, following rumors about Youko's sudden appearance in the Makai. He was almost afraid to find him. '_Afraid...hmph_.' He sighed.

* * *

Youko awoke to the sound of footsteps. A short demon with black hair came into his bedroom. His hair had an unusual zig-zag of white running through it. He thought it very interesting. "And who would you be?" Youko said almost elegantly, twirling a rose in his fingers. He felt his heart beat strangely and tried to ignore it. He didn't even know this person.

"Kurama?" He watched the kitsune's expression. It remained unchanged, cold and wary, yet still somewhat amused.

"Who are you?"

"Hiei." he answered.

"I don't know you. You shouldn't be in my house." Youko felt vaguely nostalgic but he figured it was just some sort of side-effect to his death. "I suggest you leave."

_'Why do I have so much patience with him?_' he thought to himself. '_Any other intruder would be dead now ..._'

"How could you forget me?" murmured the dark-haired demon, clenching his fist. "After everything ..."

"Everything?"

Hiei seemed almost defeated at the fact Youko didn't seem to remember him at all, not a thing. "We were lovers ..."

"Lovers? With someone like you?" he watched Hiei come closer. "You have to be lying."

Hiei pushed into his arms, kissing him out of sheer desperation. Youko's eyes went wide, and he pushed the dark-haired demon away.

"How ..." Youko gasped, staring almost in fear at the way a simple demon could control his feelings. He regained his composure somewhat. "How dare you touch me?" He threw his rose.

The dark-haired demon simply caught it. His eyes were icy, his mind still paralyzed. "You didn't have to lie." He threw the rose back and disappeared. The kitsune stared at the place he once stood. What if this strange demon was in the memories he had forgotten? He had seemed almost too familiar. He didn't even fear Youko, he was downright angry with him. But why?

* * *

Hiei slammed his fist against the wall, ignoring the stinging in his eyes that could be tears, but there was no way he'd ever let them escape.

"Damn it!" screamed the dark-haired demon, his voice shaking with sheer anger. Anger at life, at himself. What was he now to Kurama? He had given the kitsune his heart, his body, and his soul. Short, jolting memories flashed though his head, his fist still pressed against the wall. Meeting Kurama to steal the artifacts of darkness, going with him to meet Yusuke and Kuwabara at the Saint Beast's castle, the dark tournament. The memories shifted over to more private ones. Kurama trying to convince Hiei that going on date wouldn't hurt him, the first time they had kissed, the first time Hiei had ever really let someone so close, had let someone into his heart. Could it have just been a game? Something for Kurama to amuse himself with before he moved on? Maybe he was just some toy. A plaything to be tossed aside when it was no longer fun.

"Pathetic." he said to himself, punching another hole into the wall.

* * *

Even long after the dark-haired demon left, Youko still couldn't forget him. The kiss had shaken him to his very soul. Part of him wanted to never see the confusing person again, and part of him wanted him back, if only to answer the multitude of questions that had arisen in his absence. But it seemed ridiculous that the demon would return, considering how he had greeted him the first time. He spent day after day in his house, alone, thinking only of what his past might have held. Maybe only that man held the key ...

* * *

Hiei tried to continue on, but everything just seemed so pointless. Nothing was even cruelly amusing to him anymore. He cursed himself repeatedly for ever letting Kurama have such a hold on him. For taking him over so completely. He ultimately decided to confront Youko one last time.

* * *

Youko was awake, lying in bed, when the dark-haired demon came out of the shadows, and he thought he might be dreaming.

"Hiei?" he called out. Hiei's heart ached as the kitsune's voice seemed to echo from the past painfully.

"Is this all just a game to you?"

"A game?"

"You said you'd always remember. I guess I should have expected you to break that promise though."

"Please tell me exactly what I supposedly promised you." Even in his pleading, the kitsune's voice was emotionless.

"Your words were 'As a demon, I will be with you.'" Hiei's ruby eyes were icy cold, and yet on fire at the same time. They seemed to pierce though everything, every wall, every barrier that prevented Youko from remembering anything.

Memories of the man before him came flooding back and he realized all that he done to Hiei in the past few weeks. He walked over as quickly as his pride would allow and pulled the dark-haired demon to him. He didn't say anything at first, his mind still adjusting as a wave of emotion seemed to wash over him. He remembered that he wasn't always a heartless kitsune, but was once a human. He thought of his mother a moment. Being a human had taught him how to love. He brushed a hand through Hiei's hair, just as he always used to. Finally the other demon relaxed in his arms.

"I'm sorry isn't really a good enough apology from me, Hiei."

"That's almost an understatement." came Hiei's muffled sarcastic voice. He was pressed against Youko's clothing.

Youko had to laugh, moving down and pulling Hiei back a little to kiss him softly. "I can still make it up to you."

The dark-haired demon just grinned slightly, the usual light coming back into his eyes. "I'm expecting alot then."

"You won't be disappointed." Youko smiled softly, knowing he'd finally fulfilled that promise made so long ago. "I love you, Hiei."

Hiei seemed to think about it and then smirked in his usual way. "I know." He joined their lips again.


End file.
